


the prophets

by hoziest (sol1t41r3)



Series: Mythos AU [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mythos AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol1t41r3/pseuds/hoziest
Summary: They were, what you called, a Trinity of Prophets. Given life by the Unserum themselves to gain followers, and to guard the very Earth that they created with their own essence.And they too, disappeared with the gods.
Series: Mythos AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016425
Kudos: 8





	the prophets

In order to gain worshippers and altar offerings, the gods were known to have vassals; humans whose goals were to shepherd and indoctrinate followers. From the Seven Unserum, came the Trinity of Prophets that spread the word of their respective patrons.

What these Prophets exactly were is unknown to scholars, as they seemed to be more mysterious than their makers. However, one thing is for certain; They were no mortal men.

*Editors Note: The content of the following paragraphs come from personal accounts spanning from the Era of Gods to the Millennia War. Due to its age, different interpretations of the original writing are possible.

Only three Prophets have ever been recorded in history, that is the only sure thing. People believed them to have been made by the Unserum themselves, the union of their divine souls to make beings alike to vassals. They were granted the ability to commune with their patrons, and through this, were also given omens and prophecies woven by Time, thus they came to be called Prophets.

Among other things, these beings also acted as guardians of the earth; protecting humanity from the darkness that grew behind the curtains of a perfect world.

It is unclear whether these Prophets were given names by their creators, yet they came to be addressed by the masses through names and complex titles.

The eldest is Frostfire, Auger de Principalu Vinteum; Prophet of Principal Words. His patrons were believed to be Ais and Blaze, made from the fabric of their godly existence and sent to preach alone among mortal men. He was the first of many vassals when the other gods still dwelt in the stars.

Wherever he went, he spoke of the Unserum, the creators of Earth. The embers in his eyes glowed as he preached, his words were like flames that roared fiercely, soothing the hearts of those seeking warmth and burning those who chose the cold. An inspiring account from one follower says: "My lame heart that beat as dull as the hooves of my oxen was suddenly set aflame by his words. Principalu Vinteum! I have found new meaning in my life."

Amongst flocks of men, Frostfire's patron was without a doubt Blaze; yet it is when he seeks rest, that Ais is his patron. Woe is the unlucky soul who disturbs him as he slumbers, for they would recieved a tongue-lashing in tenfold measure.

A kinder Prophet was Glacier, Auger de Consomnitis Spes; Prophet of Dreaming Hope. Unlike Frostfire, Glacier touched the hearts of men with compassion and sweet songs. He seemed to have appeared centuries after Frostfire, when the Unserum of humanity, Gempa saw that the people of Earth grew to dislike the grueling sermons of Blaze and Ais' Prophet. To act as a balance, Glacier was sent down, made from the energies of Gempa and Ais.

Now, the people naturally gravitated towards the caring Prophet, seeing him as a bearer of love to those who were cast out and scorned. In his eyes, humanity was simply misguided, and did no absolute wrong. Soft-hearted, the people called him, and they loved him for it.

With this belief, the followers he amassed became too content and lax with Glacier's reassurances as they began lazying around themselves, becoming greedy and selfish as everything was handed to them without repercussion. For every sin they committed, Glacier forgave them and the cycle continued.

That is, until the descent of Supra, who bore the heaviest title.

Auger de Statera Iudiciius; Prophet of the Scales of Judgement. Supra was made from the Solar's holy light and Halilintar's sense of justice. He was the judge of good and evil, and was quite plain when it came to preaching. He was the last Prophet to have been created, only a few centuries from the Millennia War.

Supra was to decide the morality of actions, and with this power came the right to punish those who leaned far into the darkness that was rapidly consuming the gods and humanity. His existence is believed to be the last proactive decision of the Unserum against evil. No other godly intervention was made until the Millennia War that would be caused by the Unserum themselves.

Since the Prophets were made from the essence of the gods, this meant their 'life forces' were tied to them as well. Because of this, during the subsequent disappearance of the Unserum, they disappeared as well. With Glacier vanishing first, then followed by Frostfire. Only Supra had remained, it was because of his desperate attempts to quell the oncoming War that it delayed, even with the gods above him had gone mad and corrupted.

Alas, Supra eventually vanished as well; and with him ended the reign of the Unserum.

For being such important figures in the Era of Gods, there is barely any concrete evidence to prove that they actually existed. They had written no scriptures, no poems nor songs. Only by word of mouth did they impart their knowledge to those willing to listen. And through these people they inspired do we get a glimpse into who they were at what they were like.

It is quite a miracle such an abundance of personal accounts were preserved throughout the thousands of years. Had their followers foreseen the disaster that razed the Earth? Did they carefully hide away these writings on purpose? Was it at the command of the Prophets? There are countless of questions that would fill one's mind when it came to the topic of the Trinity of Prophets. Even with this light shed on their stories, there are centuries of scripture that we are missing and twice as many questions left unanswered.

Perhaps, if the gods awakened once again, the Prophets too would return. Would our questions be answered then?


End file.
